Pups Save The Orphaned Siblings
by Elias Vincent
Summary: 4 siblings named Andy, Courtney, Noelle & Seth become orphans after an accident destroys their home & kills their parents. Things take a drastic turn when they're attacked by a cougar & left with cuts, gashes, scratches & other injuries. Will they be able to get medical attention in time & where will they live?


**PUPS SAVE THE ORPHANED SIBLINGS**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Tuesday morning. The sun hadn't come up yet & almost everyone in Adventure Bay was still asleep. In a rural property located in a woodland area a few miles out of town A 16-year-old girl named Courtney Nolan was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock going off. It was 5:00 which was a normal time for her to get up. Courtney reached over to her bedside table & turned off the alarm before sitting up in bed & yawning while stretching out her arms. She then hopped out of bed & changed out of her pyjamas into a white short sleeve shirt, denim dungarees that covered her abdomen & the tops of her legs & white sneaker shoes. She also tied blue ribbons into her long brown hair. After getting dressed she left her room & headed into the kitchen. Her parents Marisa & Spencer were already awake & feeding Courtney's 1-year-old sister Noelle. Noelle had short blonde hair & wore a pink 1-piece suit that covered her entire body except for her head & hands.

"Good morning Courtney. Did you sleep well?" asked Marisa as she smiled at Courtney while simultaneously feeding Noelle.

"I suppose you could say that. It's not easy getting up this early in the morning" said Courtney as she smiled at her parents while making herself some breakfast. She poured some porridge into a bowl which she filled with milk before putting it in the microwave. After 1.5 minutes her breakfast was ready. Courtney drizzled honey into her bowl of porridge & stirred it through before tucking in. The honey gave the porridge a nice sweet flavour & the texture was creamy & smooth which was how Courtney liked it. After she finished eating she rinsed her bowl in the kitchen sink.

"Can you wake up Andy & Seth please Courtney?" asked Spencer.

"I'm on it" said Courtney as she walked to Seth's room. Seth was a 10-year-old boy with short black hair. Like the rest of his family he had white skin & green eyes. As Courtney quietly entered his room she tiptoed over to his bed & began gently shaking him. Seth almost immediately began to stir.

"Time to get up Seth" said Courtney as she smiled at her younger brother. Seth yawned before groaning in annoyance.

"I hate getting up this early. It sucks" said Seth as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"That's how it's always been. I better get Andy up" said Courtney as she left Seth's room. Andy's room was next to Seth's. Andy was a 6-year-old boy with short blonde hair. His hair was more of a yellow colour than Noelle's. Courtney quietly entered his room & gently shook Andy to wake him up.

"Good morning Andy. Time to get up" said Courtney as she smiled at Andy. Andy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stretched while yawning.

"What time is it?" asked Andy as he blinked to adjust his eyes to the brightness of his room.

"It's just after 5. Better get dressed before breakfast. It's another busy day today" said Courtney as she left Andy's room to allow him to get dressed. She then returned to the kitchen where Noelle & her parents were seated at the table. Courtney went over to Noelle & gave her a kiss on the forehead. Noelle smiled as she babbled incoherent gibberish.

"Noelle's so cute. I bet she'll grow into a beautiful young girl" said Courtney with a giggle.

"More than likely. She might even be as pretty as you" said Marisa as she gave Courtney a warm smile. Courtney blushed at her mother's remark.

"Am I really that pretty?" asked Courtney as she looked down at herself wondering whether she was truly beautiful or not.

"Of course, you are. No matter what you wear you're a very beautiful girl. Never forget that" said Spencer as he smiled reassuringly at Courtney.

"Thanks dad. You're the best" said Courtney as she gave Spencer a hug. She loved her family more than anything & was always happy to help whenever it was needed. Soon Andy & Seth emerged from their rooms fully dressed. Andy wore a yellow short sleeved shirt, blue shorts & brown sneaker shoes & Seth wore a long-sleeved orange shirt, black long pants & grey sneaker shoes. They both sat at the kitchen table as Marisa made them breakfast. Andy had pancakes with honey & Seth had buttered toast. They both happily gobbled down their food. Andy's pancakes tasted sweet thanks to the honey & had a firm, but soft texture & Seth's toast was crunchy in texture & tasted perfect. After they finished eating their dirty dishes were rinsed out in the sink.

"That was delicious. Thanks mum" said Andy as he smiled happily at Marisa.

"You know exactly how to feed us right" said Seth as he also smiled at his mother. Marisa returned the smile as she sat at the table.

"Whenever there's hungry kids to feed I make sure they eat like royalty" said Marisa.

"Nothing is more important to us than keeping a steady home for us all" said Spencer as Marisa & himself locked lips. They were madly in love & were happy together with all 4 of their kids. After they broke apart Marisa got up to do the dishes while Spencer went outside to chop some firewood. Andy, Courtney, Noelle & Seth went into the living room to watch TV before they began their schoolwork. Andy, Courtney & Seth had been home schooled their entire lives & Marisa & Spencer made sure to teach them everything they'd need to know to function well as adults. Outside Spencer grabbed the oil lantern he used to light the way in the dark before going to chop wood. Once he reached the pile of logs nearby he set the lantern down & grabbed his axe before getting to work chopping the logs into smaller pieces of wood. It was hard work that required a lot of force, but Spencer was used to it.

" _Nothing quite like chopping wood to make a nice warm fire with. Even if it's still early at least I'm not out in the sun sweating like crazy. The cool air at dawn is exactly what I like to feel when I'm out here"_ thought Spencer as he continued cutting the wood down to size. After a while Spencer had enough wood to last for a few days. He hauled the wood back to the house in his wheelbarrow carrying the lantern on the handlebars. Once he reached the house he hung the lantern on the hook by the front door making sure to put it out before going inside to get help with the firewood.

"Andy, Courtney, Seth I need you 3 to help with the firewood" said Spencer.

"Coming" said Courtney as Andy, herself & Seth left the living room. They took Noelle into the kitchen & sat her in her high chair before going to help bring in the firewood. They took 1 piece at a time into the lounge room & placed it near the chimney. Despite getting a few bits & pieces of wood on their clothes they didn't mind. This was a regular occurrence whenever there was firewood to pile up. They all picked the splinters off their clothes & continued helping. Soon all the wood was in place. Spencer put a pile of wood in the fire place & used a lit match to light the fire. Soon the fireplace was lit up. Andy, Courtney & Seth sat in the living room continuing to watch TV as the fire warmed up the room. Spencer went to put away his wheelbarrow.

"I love being able to sit in here with the fire on. It's always nice & warm" said Andy as he snuggled up on the couch.

"It's also fascinating to watch the flames flicker. There's something about it that gives off a calming vibe" said Courtney as she watched the flames flicker & glow.

"I like the crackling sound it gives off. It gives me a tingling sensation in my body" said Seth as he started to feel tingles run from his head down to his feet. All the kids loved being able to sit in the living room as it warmed up. It felt cosy like sleeping in a nice warm bed at night. Soon the fire began to dwindle. Courtney went over to the fireplace & began tending to it in the hopes of keeping it going. As she did so a few embers shot out onto the carpet on the floor & within seconds the carpet began to burn. Courtney gasped in horror as this happened.

"Guys get out of the living room. The carpet's burning" said Courtney as she turned to Andy & Seth. Andy & Seth immediately left the living room as Courtney tried to stomp out the embers. Unfortunately, that didn't work. She then tried to find something she could use to smother the embers & put them out. She grabbed a sofa cushion & began trying to smother the embers with it. This only made things worse as the cushion caught on fire. Courtney screamed as she ran into the kitchen to tell Marisa what was happening.

"MUM THE LOUNGE IS ON FIRE" cried Courtney.

Marisa gasped as she ran outside to tell Spencer what had happened. Spencer had just finished putting his wheelbarrow away when he saw Marisa running towards him in a panic.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Spencer as he tilted his head in confusion.

"THE LOUNGE IS ON FIRE. WE HAVE TO PUT IT OUT" cried Marisa.

Spencer immediately raced inside as Marisa followed. The kids were all sitting in the kitchen.

"Go outside & wait. It's not safe in here. The fumes will make you sick" said Spencer as he began filling a bucket with water.

"What about you & mum? Aren't you going to come with us?" asked Courtney.

"We need to put the fire out. You 4 need to get to safety. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine" said Spencer.

Courtney grabbed Noelle as they & their brothers ran outside to wait. Marisa & Spencer went into the living room only to find it filling with smoke & burning uncontrollably. They began using the bucket of water to douse the flames in the hopes of putting out the fire. They both kept running between the kitchen & lounge to fill up the bucket & splash the flames with water to put it out. Andy, Courtney, Noelle & Seth anxiously waited outside for their parents to put out the fire. They were all scared at the possibility of their house burning down.

"I hope mum & dad put out the fire soon. I don't want to lose the house" said Andy as he watched in horror at what was unfolding.

"Me either. I don't know where we'd go if the house burnt down" said Courtney as she held Noelle & tried to keep her calm.

"Surely the fire isn't that bad. I bet it'll be out sooner than we think" said Seth.

"I'm not too sure about that. Since our home is made mostly of wood that means it can burn easily. It all depends on how quick mum & dad get the fire under control" said Courtney.

"Do you think they're OK?" asked Andy as he looked at Courtney with uncertainty.

"I don't know. I doubt that they're in any danger though. Let's not assume the worst" said Courtney as she gave Andy a reassuring smile. Meanwhile Marisa & Spencer were still trying to put out the fire. The water wasn't doing much to help & the smoke was starting to get too much. Marisa & Spencer did whatever they could to try & put out the fire whether it was dousing it with water, trying to smother it or attempting to let it burn itself out. Unfortunately, their efforts weren't enough. They both started to cough as smoke began filling their lungs.

"We have to get out of here. I don't think this fire is controllable" said Marisa as she put her shirt over her face to avoid breathing in more smoke.

"I think you're right. If we stay in here any longer, we'll either burn or choke to death on the fumes. Let's go" said Spencer as he grabbed Marisa's hand & tried to exit the house. The smoke made it hard to see as it reduced visibility meaning Marisa & Spencer had to rely more on touch than sight to get out. As The fire continued to burn Marisa & Spencer crawled on the floor trying to get more oxygen through their respiratory system. In their attempts to escape they accidentally turned the oven on without initially realising it. Slowly the house began to fill with toxic gas. Just as Marisa & Spencer reached the front door they smelt the gas coming from the oven.

"We didn't put the oven on, did we?" asked Marisa.

"I think it was turned on by accident. We need to get out now" said Spencer as he tried to reach for the front door handle. As he grabbed it & tried to open the door a devastating explosion erupted from the house. The fire & gas had reacted to each other which ultimately sparked the explosion. Andy, Courtney, Noelle & Seth screamed in horror as they were knocked back by the explosion. As they got to their feet they saw that the entire house had been destroyed. Noelle cried as Andy, Seth & Courtney froze in horror. They couldn't see their parents anywhere & weren't sure if they'd survived the explosion.

"Where did mum & dad go?" asked Andy with a shaky voice.

"I'll see if I can find them. Seth, I need you to hold Noelle. I'll check to see if I can find mum & dad" said Courtney as she handed Noelle to Seth before going over to what was left of the house to search for Marisa & Spencer. Noelle continued to cry as Seth held her not knowing what to do. He also made sure Andy didn't get too close to the remains of their house.

"This is scary. I wish this was just a crazy nightmare. It feels too surreal for this to actually happen" said Seth with uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't think this is a dream. We're not asleep. What we're seeing is real. I just hope mum & dad are OK" said Andy as he stood next to Seth shaking in fear. Courtney continued searching through the ruins of the house trying to find Marisa & Spencer. She moved around various chunks of wood, furniture & other bits & pieces as she tried to find any sign of her parents.

"Mum, dad, where are you?" asked Courtney as she continued looking around. A few minutes later she pulled a few bits of plaster aside & gasped in horror. Marisa & Spencer were nothing more than charred pieces of bone & flesh. Courtney knew immediately that they were dead. A nauseous feeling entered her stomach as she began crying. She was scared, sad & unsure of what to do.

" _What do I do now? I don't know if I have the strength to tell Andy & Seth about what happened. They might not be able to cope with the news. Noelle's going to grow up not even knowing who her parents were. As far as I know it's just the 4 of us by ourselves now"_ thought Courtney as the tears continued to run down her face. She left the ruins of the house & headed back towards Andy, Noelle & Seth. Andy & Seth knew that something was wrong as soon as they saw Courtney's tear stained face. Seth got a chill down his spine as Andy became confused not fully understanding what happened.

"They're dead, aren't they?" asked Seth as he began to choke up.

"Yes. They're horribly mutilated. I don't you to see what happened. It'll be too traumatising" said Courtney as she pulled Andy, Seth & Noelle in for a hug. Seth began bawling his eyes out while Andy just stood in silent shock.

"If they're dead where are we supposed to live & who'll take care of us?" asked Andy.

"I don't know. We must find a new home. It's the only thing we can do right now. Don't bother searching for your stuff. Nothing can be salvaged. Let's go" said Courtney as she took Noelle from Seth & held her in 1 arm. She held Seth's hand with her other arm leaving Andy to hold Seth's other hand. The 4 siblings began walking down the gravel driveway that led away from their former home. The sun was only just starting to rise allowing them to see where they were going. Noelle continued to cry as Courtney attempted to calm her down. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Noelle to stop crying. Being the oldest sibling Courtney knew that until they found a new home she'd be responsible for the wellbeing of her younger brothers & sister. She wasn't sure how well she'd do with that much responsibility.

" _I'm pretty much going to have to act as a mother to Andy, Noelle & Seth until further notice. I'm only 16 & other than babysitting for them I have no experience in childcare whatsoever. I must make sure we all find a new home that'll provide us with everything we need"_ thought Courtney as Andy, herself, Noelle & Seth continued walking. Soon they reached the gate of their property. After getting past it they came to the roadside. As they looked to the right they noticed a sign a short distance down the road. The sign read:

"Adventure Bay 10M"

Since Adventure Bay was the closest town to their location they could think of Andy, Courtney, Noelle & Seth headed in the direction of town. They knew it'd be a long walk that'd take a few hours at most but they all knew it'd be worth the trek. Understandably they got tired after walking 2.5 miles. Their feet & lower legs were starting to hurt & they also felt hungry since all they'd had to eat was their breakfast. Courtney estimated that it was approximately 6:00 in the morning by this point.

"We're doing good so far. If all goes well it shouldn't take too long for us to reach Adventure Bay" said Courtney with a bit of hope in her voice.

"I'm tired. I don't know how much further I can walk" said Andy.

"Don't think about the pain. If you concentrate on something else, you'll block out the pain you feel in your legs. Think about a world filled with candy, stuffed animal toys, rainbows & sunshine. That'll make you feel better" said Seth.

Andy began thinking about the things Seth had described. Almost immediately he began to feel happy about being in such a lovely world. As everyone kept walking they kept an eye out for any passing cars in the hopes of getting a ride to town. Unfortunately, they didn't hear or see any type of vehicle approach.

"Hey Courtney, how come we didn't take the car? That'd get us to Adventure Bay a lot quicker" said Seth.

"2 reasons. 1ST of all I couldn't find the car keys & also I don't have my licence. If I could drive, I would. Right now, travelling on foot is the only way we can get anywhere" said Courtney.

Seth sighed in frustration. Although he knew that travelling in a vehicle would get them places quicker the only vehicle they could've used was their family car which none of them could drive. They didn't own any bikes, rollerblades, roller-skates, scooters or any other form of vehicle with wheels. Seth continued walking along with his siblings while doing his best to ignore the pain in his legs. Soon they came across a sign telling them that Adventure Bay was only 5 miles away. Just as they passed the sign they heard a loud roar. A cougar appeared in front of them with a menacing look in its eyes. Andy, Courtney, Noelle & Seth froze in horror hoping that the cougar would ignore them.

"Don't move. Otherwise we'll be torn apart" said Courtney through gritted teeth. Andy & Seth remained as still as they could but unfortunately the cougar rushed at them. Andy, Courtney & Seth screamed as they tried to jump out of the way. The cougar swiped its paw at Courtney scratching her on the leg. As she began to bleed she began throwing punches at the cougar in the hopes of getting it to leave.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH" yelled Courtney as she swung at the cougar. Noelle had been knocked out of Courtney's arms & was lying on the ground crying & screaming. Andy & Seth ran over to the cougar & began hitting & kicking it.

"LEAVE OUR SISTER ALONE" yelled Seth as he kicked the cougar in the stomach.

"PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE" yelled Andy as he punched the cougar in the head. The cougar soon turned its attention to Andy & Seth & began attacking them. The cougar bit Andy on the arm & scratched Seth on the face which caused them to bleed. Andy & Seth both screamed in pain as the cougar continued to attack. Then the cougar turned its attention to Noelle. It went over to her & began biting & scratching at her. Noelle cried & screamed in agony as she bled from the injuries the cougar inflicted. Courtney saw a thick branch nearby which she grabbed before charging towards the cougar. She wasn't about to let the cougar kill her or her siblings. She swung the branch as hard as she could into the cougar's head. The impact knocked the cougar to the ground roaring in agony as it began bleeding. Courtney wasted no time in beating the cougar senselessly with the branch.

"DIE YOU ASSHOLE" yelled Courtney as she continued swinging the branch into the cougar. The cougar continued to roar in pain as it felt every blow. Courtney struck the cougar with such force that she broke all its legs & fractured its skull. At 1 point the branch snapped leaving it with a sharp end. Courtney then stabbed the cougar with the sharp end of the branch killing it instantly. Courtney then went over to Noelle & picked her up before going to check on Andy & Seth. All 4 of them were bleeding from the attack.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Courtney with concern in her voice.

"We are thanks to you. That was awesome. You owned that cougar" said Seth as he smiled in amazement.

"You're our hero Courtney. We love you" said Andy as he gave Courtney a hug. After breaking free Courtney did her best to clean up everyone's injuries. Since they didn't have any medical supplies on them all they could do was wipe away the blood. They knew they needed urgent medical attention.

"We need to keep going. If we don't get help soon we'll be in trouble. Let's go" said Courtney as Andy, herself, Noelle & Seth continued walking towards Adventure Bay. As time passed they all began to feel tired & weak from the injuries they had sustained. Noelle cried for a while before she suddenly went silent. At 1ST Courtney thought Noelle was asleep but when she tried to wake Noelle up she realised that Noelle had likely passed out from blood loss.

"Oh no. Noelle's out like a light. She's not going to make it if we don't get help" said Courtney as she began to panic.

"We're not too far away. There's only 2.5 miles left to go before we reach Adventure Bay. We can still make it" said Seth in a reassuring voice.

"I hope so. I'm beginning to feel weak. I don't know how much further I can go" said Andy as he began struggling to find the energy to keep walking. By now the sun was up giving Andy, Courtney & Seth plenty of visibility. 1 mile out of town Andy collapsed. He didn't have enough strength to go on.

"Guys I can't do it. I'm sorry" said Andy as he fell unconscious. Courtney & Seth knew they were in a dire situation.

"Seth you'll have to carry Noelle. I'll carry Andy" said Courtney as she handed Noelle to Seth before picking up Andy. They then continued walking. Soon they both reached Adventure Bay. The estimated time was approximately 8:00. As they walked through the streets of town looking for help Seth also began losing strength. It didn't take long before he also fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Courtney, I don't have enough strength to keep walking. You'll have to carry me" said Seth.

"I can't. There's no way I can carry all 3 of you" said Courtney.

"I'm sorry. Please save us" said Seth as he fell unconscious. Courtney was extremely alarmed at the situation she & her siblings were in. She did her best to carry all her siblings as she moved slowly along. Despite not being as injured as her siblings Courtney soon became weak from her injuries & exhaustion from trying to carry them all. Inevitably she soon lost the strength to keep going.

"HELP. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US" cried Courtney as she tried to get attention from anyone who was in the area. Unfortunately, it appeared nobody could hear her. Courtney huddled together with her siblings in the middle of the road & lay beside them as she cried. She had no idea what else she could do.

" _I don't know if we can survive. It's physically impossible for me to keep moving & it doesn't look like we're about to get help anytime soon. At least we're all together. I'm not leaving Andy, Noelle & Seth behind. I'd rather die with them than live without them"_ thought Courtney as she felt herself losing consciousness. Soon all 4 Nolan siblings were out cold. They lay in the middle of the road huddled together as if they were taking a nap. Meanwhile at the Vincent-Walter mansion Angel, Elias & Kelly were leaving for school. They hopped in the limo & strapped themselves in before Pasquale began driving. They expected to have another normal school day.

"Looks like we're in for another beautiful sunny day. I love how we always have this kind of weather" said Angel with a smile.

"Me too. There's nobody I'd rather spend it with than you guys" said Elias as he put his arm around Kelly & smiled at her while gazing deep into her eyes.

"I feel the same way. Getting to enjoy beautiful days with you is always special" said Kelly as she locked lips with Elias. Angel smiled as she watched the 2 lovebirds cuddle & kiss. She thought it was cute how they were so close & intimate.

" _Those 2 are the epitome of true love. It warms my heart to see them share so many special moments together. 1 day I'll be as happy as them with a lover of my own"_ thought Angel as she thought about who her ideal mate would be. As Pasquale continued driving he soon drove down the road that the Nolan siblings were on. As soon as he noticed them he hit the brakes. This took Angel, Elias & Kelly by surprise.

"What's wrong Pasquale?" asked Elias.

"There's a group of kids lying down in the middle of the road" said Pasquale.

Angel, Elias & Kelly looked at each other in confusion. They had no idea why kids would do something that risky.

"We better see what's going on" said Kelly as Angel, Elias & herself exited the limo & went over to the Nolan siblings. Angel smelt blood on them almost immediately.

"I don't think they're asleep. Something happened to them" said Angel.

"Let's see what happened" said Elias as he & Kelly checked the Nolan siblings. To their shock they quickly noticed the injuries inflicted from the cougar attack. Elias checked their pulses & felt faint heartbeats from all of them meaning they were all barely alive. The attempt to revive them proved unsuccessful indicating that they needed urgent medical attention.

"I'm calling Ryder. We need to help these guys" said Elias as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket & called Ryder. Ryder was at the Lookout preparing to leave for school when the call came in.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder with a professional smile.

"Ryder, we need your help. We found a group of kids lying unconscious in the middle of the road. Something happened to them & they're seriously injured. They need medical attention" said Elias in a concerned voice.

"I'm on my way. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a toy firetruck & crashed into the other pups.

"Sorry. I got a bit fired up trying to get into the elevator" said Marshall with a smile. The pups laughed as the elevator rose. Halfway up they put their gear on before continuing to the observatory where they jumped out & lined up as they awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative tone.

"Thanks for coming pups. Angel, Elias & Kelly were on their way to school when they came across some kids lying unconscious in the middle of the road. The kids are also seriously injured & in need of medical attention. We need to get them to the hospital & get them the treatment they need" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need you to set your traffic cones down & keep anyone from getting too close in their vehicles" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase in an enthusiastic manner. Ryder then clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall, I need you to check on the kids before we take them to the hospital so that we know how serious their condition is" said Ryder.

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue" said Marshall.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he pumped his fist in the air & ran to the fireman pole before sliding down. Chase & Marshall went down the slide & deployed in their vehicles before they & Ryder headed to where Angel, Elias, Kelly, Pasquale & the Nolan siblings were. At the scene of the rescue Elias & Kelly were trying everything to revive the Nolan siblings including CPR, gently shaking them to get them to respond, trying to speak to them & so on. Unfortunately, nothing worked.

"This isn't looking good at all. They'll die if we don't get them to the hospital soon" said Elias as he looked at the Nolan siblings with concern.

"I'm not sure what happened to them but hopefully they recover. Whatever it was they went through must've been bad" said Kelly as she tried to think of all the possible things that could've happened. Soon Chase, Marshall & Ryder showed up to everyone's relief.

"Hey guys. Good to see you" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Chase, Marshall & Ryder.

"Chase control the traffic. We need to make sure nobody gets hurt" said Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder" said Chase as he grabbed his traffic cones & placed them around the section of road where everyone was. He then brought out his megaphone to direct oncoming traffic.

"Proceed with caution. Emergency in progress" said Chase as he directed traffic around the area. Marshall got his X-ray screen out & scanned the Nolan siblings. Other than the bites, cuts, gashes & scratches on their bodies they appeared to be OK.

"The only injuries they have seem to be from a possible animal attack. Whatever the case they seem to have suffered from blood loss. That's the only reason I can think of that's left them unresponsive. We need to get to the hospital" said Marshall.

"Elias, Kelly & Pasquale I need your help getting them into Marshall's ambulance" said Ryder.

"Let's do this" said Elias as he, Kelly, Pasquale & Ryder picked the Nolan siblings up off the road & into Marshall's ambulance. Once they were secure everyone headed to the hospital. Angel, Elias & Kelly rode in the back of Marshall's ambulance while Pasquale followed in the limo. Nobody was sure what to expect regarding the Nolan siblings' recovery, but they hoped that everything would turn out fine. As soon as everyone arrived at the hospital the Nolan siblings were taken straight into the foyer. The receptionist at the front desk knew that something was wrong when she saw the state the Nolan siblings were in.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"We found these kids lying unconscious in the middle of the road. They have serious injuries & need urgent medical attention" said Elias.

"OK. Just a moment" said the receptionist as she went to find a nurse. Soon the nurse she had spoken to appeared with some hospital gurneys which the Nolan siblings were placed on before being wheeled away for treatment.

"We'll do everything we can to help these kids. In the meantime, you better get to school. You're running late" said the nurse.

"Thanks. See you later" said Ryder as he & the others left the hospital. Chase & Marshall returned to the Lookout while Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder headed to school. When they arrived, they went straight to their lockers to grab their stuff before heading to 1ST class. They discussed what they thought would happen to the Nolan siblings on the way.

"Do you think those kids will be OK?" asked Angel with uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know. We'll find out later" said Elias.

"I bet their parents are worried sick about them" said Kelly unaware of what had happened to Mr & Mrs Nolan that morning.

"More than likely. At this point all we can do is hope that those kids make a quick recovery. I'd assume that their injuries will take no more than a few days to heal" said Ryder.

Soon Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder arrived at class. Miss Spearwood was curious as to why they were late.

"Good morning. Why are you late?" asked Miss Spearwood as she looked at Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder with curiosity.

"As we were heading to school we came across a group of kids lying unconscious in the middle of the road. We took them to the hospital so that they could be treated for their injuries" said Elias.

"What happened to them?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"We don't know. They may have been attacked by an animal but we're unsure of the exact details. We'll find out later" said Kelly.

"OK. I hope they'll be OK" said Miss Spearwood as a look of concern appeared on her face.

"I'm sure they will be. The nurses at the hospital are doing what they can to help" said Ryder as he gave Miss Spearwood a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Anyways please take your seats" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias, Kelly & Ryder went to their seats & were given the worksheets that needed to be completed during the lesson. Throughout the entire period they couldn't stop thinking about the Nolan siblings & how they ended up unconscious in the middle of the road.

" _I'm not sure how those poor kids ended up in such bad shape. I feel bad for them. Maybe this afternoon we'll be able to visit them if they're responsive. If all goes well they'll be feeling better in no time"_ thought Elias as he continued completing the activities on his worksheet. The wellbeing of the Nolan siblings was all Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder could think about throughout both 1ST & 2ND period. They did their best to focus on their schoolwork but the thought of the Nolan siblings' state of health was making it hard to concentrate. At recess as Elias & Kelly played together they talked about how long it'd take for the Nolan siblings to recover.

"Those poor kids have been on my mind all day. I can't stop thinking about them" said Elias as he pushed the merry-go-round in a clockwise direction before hopping on & spinning with it.

"Me either. Do you think they'll be OK?" asked Kelly as she held onto the merry-go-round's handlebars as it spun around.

"I hope so. Their injuries didn't look too severe. We'll have to wait until this afternoon to know for sure" said Elias.

"What do you think happened to their parents?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know. That's another question we'll have to wait to get answers for" said Elias.

"Only time will tell as to how quickly their recovery will be" said Kelly as Elias & herself continued to play. As the school day went on the Nolan siblings remained on Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder's minds. They couldn't help but feel bad for them knowing that they were all in bad shape. Thinking about their injuries was hard because of how many there were but nonetheless they all hoped that the Nolan siblings recovered as soon as possible. At lunch Elias, Kelly & Ryder discussed the situation with their friends.

"How old are the kids that you came across this morning?" asked Ace in a curious voice.

"The oldest is a teenage girl who looks to be 16, the 2ND oldest is a boy who looks to be our age, the 2ND youngest is a boy that looks to be around Alex's age & the youngest is a baby girl who's approximately 1" said Elias.

"Did you recognise them?" asked Carlos.

"No. I don't think we've ever seem them before. They don't look familiar" said Kelly.

"What kind of injuries did they have?" asked Danny.

"Mostly cuts, gashes & scratches. While we're unsure of the exact cause of them the most likely theory is that they were attacked by an animal" said Ryder.

"That sounds awful. I hope they'll be OK" said Katie with a worried look on her face.

"Me too. I wish nothing but the best for them" said Mayabella.

Throughout lunch everyone continued to discuss what had happened to the Nolan siblings. Elias, Kelly & Ryder spent the rest of the school day thinking about them. Once school let out for the day Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder went to the Lookout. The pups were unsure of how the Nolan siblings were doing & hoped that they'd be feeling better by now.

"Do you think those kids have woken up yet?" asked Chase with curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know. We can go & check on them if you want" said Angel.

"Let's go" said Marshall as he & the others headed to the hospital to check on the Nolan siblings. Throughout the journey there all of them thought about how lucky the Nolan siblings were to be alive when they were discovered. None of them knew if they were feeling better or not. As soon as they arrived at the hospital they walked straight over to the receptionist. The receptionist immediately recognised them.

"Hello. You guys came in this morning with those 4 kids, didn't you?" asked the receptionist.

"Correct. We came to check on them & make sure they're OK. How are they doing?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"I'll ask the nurse that took them in for treatment. She'll be able to answer that" said the receptionist as she called for the nurse that had taken the Nolan siblings for treatment. The nurse walked out & gave everyone a reassuring smile.

"Those kids were brought in just in time. We had to give them all blood transfusions to prevent them dying from blood loss. They're all in stable condition & are resting in their room" said the nurse as everyone sighed in relief. They were glad that the Nolan siblings were doing OK.

"Are we able to see them?" asked Kelly in a polite tone.

"Sure. I'll take you to them now" said the nurse as she took everyone to the room the Nolan siblings were resting in. Andy, Courtney, Noelle & Seth were all in separate beds lying unconscious. It appeared they were all sleeping.

"Where do you think their parents are?" asked Rocky as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know. Since we don't know their names yet, it'll be almost impossible determining who they are" said Ryder.

"I wouldn't be surprised if their parents were worried sick about them. Surely by now they would've noticed their kids missing" said Rubble.

"I think they're from out of town. I don't recognise any of them" said Skye.

"Me either. I suppose we'll figure out these mysteries soon" said Zuma.

Suddenly Courtney's eyelids began to flutter. Everyone watched as she slowly opened her eyes. Confusion quickly raced through Courtney's mind as she sat up in bed not knowing where she was.

"How did we get here? Are we still in Adventure Bay?" asked Courtney as she looked around.

"Yes. We found you & those other 3 kids lying unconscious in the middle of the road this morning & we brought you here. What's your name?" asked Elias.

"My name is Courtney Nolan. I'm 16. The other 3 kids are my younger siblings. The older boy is named Seth & he's 10, the younger boy is named Andy & he's 6 & the baby is named Noelle & she's 1" said Courtney.

"Where are your parents? Do they know where you are?" asked Kelly.

"No. They died this morning. Our house caught on fire & when our parents attempted to put it out I think they accidentally turned on the oven which caused the house to explode. All that's left of our house & our parents are bits & pieces. We've lost everything except the clothes on our backs" said Courtney as she began to cry. Everyone else teared up at the tragic news Courtney had told them. They all felt awful.

"Our condolences Courtney. Is that how you all got those injuries?" asked Ryder as tears ran down his face.

"No. As we were walking here to Adventure Bay we were attacked by a cougar. Somehow, I beat & stabbed it to death with a branch to prevent it killing us. That's how we all got our injuries. Eventually we all passed out from blood loss & that's the last thing I remember before waking up here" said Courtney.

Everyone gasped in horror. They were shocked to hear that the Nolan siblings had been attacked so viciously. It was reassuring to be told that they had been saved. Soon Andy & Seth woke up.

"Are we in hospital?" asked Andy as he looked around.

"I think so. How did we get here?" asked Seth in a confused voice.

"These guys brought us here. Between the time we fell unconscious & now we had blood transfusions to restore our blood levels to normal. Thank you all so much for helping us. You're all lifesavers" said Courtney with appreciation in her voice.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder as he smiled. Noelle soon woke up & started babbling gibberish.

"Looks like we're all OK" said Courtney.

"Do you guys have any other family you can live with?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. Our parents are the only biological family we've ever known. If we do have any other family we've never met them before" said Seth.

"I'll check online for your family records. That'll help" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to access the internet. He went to a website named & typed in the Nolan family name & their personal details including full names, age, gender, date of birth & so on to check for other family members. Their parents Marisa & Spencer popped up alongside their grandparents & a few other older generations of family. There wasn't any information as to whether there were any aunts, uncles, cousins or any other known living family. Despite his best efforts Ryder couldn't find any information as to any other living family members of the Nolan siblings.

"It looks like you 4 are the only family you have left. I can't find any traces of other living family members" said Ryder.

"Where can we live? Who'll take care of us?" asked Andy in a concerned voice.

"The house I used to live in is vacant. You can live there" said Kelly.

"I'll hold a fundraiser so that money can be raised to buy you guys everything you'll need. My old house is next door & is currently occupied by an 18-year-old boy named Timothy & his grandmother Judith. I'm sure you'd get along really well with them" said Elias.

"Thanks. You're all so kind. I don't know what we'd do without you" said Courtney as she began crying tears of joy. She was flattered at how generous Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups were.

"You're welcome. You're all going to love it here in Adventure Bay" said Elias as himself, Kelly & Ryder gave Courtney a hug. The nurse then returned from checking on other patients.

"It's time for you guys to head home. We need to let these 4 rest" said the nurse.

"What time is it?" asked Andy.

"It's 5:00. Dinner will be served shortly" said the nurse.

"When will we be allowed out of here?" asked Seth.

"We'll be keeping you in here overnight so that we can keep an eye on you & make sure you're all well enough to leave. Tomorrow is the earliest possible time for you to be cleared to leave. Until then you need some rest" said the nurse.

"In case you're wondering our names I'm Elias, the girl is Kelly, the other boy is Ryder & the pups are Angel, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye & Zuma" said Elias as he pointed to everyone while saying their name.

"Thanks. See you later" said Courtney as Andy, herself & Seth smiled & waved at everyone.

"Bye. Get well soon" said Ryder as he & the others smiled & waved at the Nolan siblings before leaving. Soon dinner was served. Andy, Courtney & Seth had some chips, nuggets, orange juice & ice cream while Noelle was fed mashed vegetables & banana custard. They all happily ate their meals before watching some TV.

"I'm glad we're all still alive. I hope we can make a new start here in Adventure Bay" said Courtney.

"Me too. Once we leave hospital we'll be able to find a new home & integrate ourselves into the community" said Seth.

"I bet we'll all make lots of friends here. I can't wait to meet everyone" said Andy.

Noelle babbled gibberish as everyone spent the next few hours watching TV. Soon it was time for lights out. As Courtney lay in bed she thought about what would be in store for her & her siblings in the future.

" _I'm not sure what to expect in the not so distant future. I must get a job to financially support myself & the others. It was nice of Elias & Kelly to allow us to move into their old house. Whatever fundraiser they hold will more than likely make enough money needed for us to buy everything we'll need such as furniture, appliances, clothing & so on. We'll be forever grateful for the generosity & kindness they showed us today. We owe them our lives"_ thought Courtney as she fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
